Karma
by RougeIsRed
Summary: Takeshi Ryuta was just a student that was in the same class as Light Yagami. That was until he picked up a Death Note... After killing a bunch of people through brutal accidents, he began to run out of entertaining things to do and decided that he was going to give his Death Note to someone else.
1. Chapter 1: Raining Books

On the top of Daikoku Private Academy, a very handsome individual was lying under the orange filled sky.

And that individual... Is me! Takeshi Ryuta!

The breeze of dusk blew gently through my short dark hair and on my fa- Mmnh?!

Something landed on my face!

"What the hell?" I rised from my position and let the thing slide down from my face. It was a book of sorts.

"Who threw this? How dare they interrupt my internal monologue!" I picked it up and looked at the cover.

"Death Note." I read it out loud then opened it.

What I saw were rules, a shit load of rules, I mean seriously there's like a hundred of these. Good thing that it's already time to leave school so I can read these with no problem. Besides, I'm a fast reader.

But I really wanted to get that new game that came out so I'm just gonna finish reading this later. I put the Death Note in my bag and ran into the building, down the stairs and finally made my way outside.

On the way, I saw Yagami-san walking towards the gates. You know... Light Yagami?

Handsome brunette, top 1 student in all of Japan? Ringing any bells?

Everyone knows him, I mean c'mon, he's the most popular guy in school!

"Yagami-san!" I called out, he turned around and spotted me waving at him.

"Oh, Ryuta-san." He greeted me with a smile.

"What's up? Wanna hang out? I'm planning on buying this really cool game that just came out!"

"No thanks, I need to study. You know the finals are coming soon."

"Finals?! That's like months away! And we just finished an exam! C'mon, just take it easy!"

"But I really want to get a good grade so I can go to a good college.

"I can't argue with that. But take it easy, you've been working your ass off ever since you started here, you're not a God." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"But people sure treat me like one." He sighed then chuckled sheepishly.

"They really do!" I agreed with him. We walked to the gates then stopped before we could any further.

This is where we say goodbye, my friend... Hell, are we even friends? Nope, I'm just annoying him at this point.

"Alright, I'm gonna get that new game now. See ya Yagami-san!" I waved at him while walking backwards to the left direction.

"Bye Ryuta-san." He gave me a smile and waved before walking towards the right direction.

I stopped walking backwards then bolted towards the game store that was near the bus stop and bought the game, I was lucky. There were like five left when I went through the sections.

I went back to the bus stop and went home. I reached my apartment and opened the door.

"I'm home! Fuck! I did it again!" I yelled in frustration and face palmed.

I closed the door, locked it then sat on the couch.

I keep saying that out of instinct despite being alone. C'mon man, you know that Tou-san is overseas and that Nii-san already moved with his wife a couple of months ago. So who are you going to say that to? Kaa-san's ghost? Probably not.

Then I remembered that I have a little something in my bag. I quickly opened my bag and pulled it out!

"I'm gonna play the shit out of this game until the weekend ends!" I yelled as I did a triumphant pose with the game in my hand.

Then I heard something plop on the floor, I turned around and saw that my bag was leaning towards the edge of the couch and the Death Note had fallen on the floor.

"Oh, I guess I have this one too." I put my game down on the table so that I could play it later and picked up the Death Note then brought to my room.


	2. Chapter 2: A Brutal Accident

**Alright, now it's fixed. It was a pain but it was fixed...**

 **People, this is the real chapter. I wouldn't have noticed the problem if it weren't for Alice!**

 **Great job, Alice! You saved this story's life. Couldn't thank you enough!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story! :)**

I went to my room and plopped the Death Note on my desk, I sat down and continued reading the rules.

"These rules are really specific... Either these are done by some genius writer or some crazed lunatic." I muttered as I finished reading the rules.

So. Does this thing actually work or is it just a cool custom notebook?

"Well, only one way to find out." I said as pulled a pen from my pencil holder next to the lamp. Then I started to write the first person that came in mind.

Light Yagami.

But before I did that, I froze. If this thing actually works, then Light would die.

"Ok, let's not do that." I told myself as began think of another person to test it on.

Then I thought of the perfect person, that asshole that lives just a block away. It was no secret that he was an asshole, he beats his kids for no reason and humiliates them in public. Everyone knows him but are just too scared to do anything because what he has done to the past people who tried to help.

He was the perfect test subject and no one is going to miss him once I'm done with him. I wrote his name down then began to wait for sixty seconds, then something hit me.

He was just going to die of a heart attack. That's not right. That's like an act of mercy, so why not test other things too.

I wrote the cause of death before the sixty seconds were up and quickly wrote down the details.

If this thing doesn't work then whatever, I can just imagine him dying the way I imagined him to die in the notebook. But if it does work.

I smirked as I thought of the many things that I could do with this notebook.

But I'm not going to wait for a few more minutes just to see if it works, I'm just gonna watch the news tomorrow to see if he did die.

So I'm just gonna play my brand new game for now. I went to the living room, boothed up the console and started playing.

I played the game until I was sleepy, damn that boss was tough but look at all the cool loot that I got!

I saved the game, turned off the console then went to bed.

I woke up late in the morning then got up to living room to watch the news. With Death Note in hand, I decided that I'm not going to have breakfast until I see the news segment of a man dying in an accident. If it's not the guy I wrote down then I'll just have breakfast knowing that this notebook doesn't work.

Finally they went to the segment of a man dying in an accident, I quickly opened my Death Note to compare some notes.

"43 year old Tohou Yamamoto died last night in a brutal accident while he was shopping at a local supermarket." Right man, right place.

"He was outside the store when suddenly a speeding car lost control and hit him, sending him to the other side of the road only to get run-over by another car and getting pinned in between that said car and a bus." Right cause of injury.

"It took four hours to get him out and onto an ambulance to be brought to a hospital, unfortunately, he was dead on arrival." Right time and cause of death.

I double checked my Death Note and saw that what the reporter on the tv said was exactly identical to what I wrote in the Death Note.

"Then, that means that. I'm a murderer..." I trailed off as I looked from the Death Note then glanced at the tv then they flashed a greyed out photo of the body in between car and the bus.

I quickly turned it off and threw the Death Note to the other side of the room. I held my head and my body shook.

I killed someone! I just fucking killed a man!

... Ok, ok. Deep breaths, calm down, you can work this out.

I slowly calmed down. My mind became conflicted but I finally made a conclusion.

I slowly approached the Death Note then picked it up.

I can neither go to heaven nor hell, as long as I play it safe, there's no gameover.

A smirk slowly crawled its way onto my face.

There's no turning back, the game has begun!


	3. Chapter 3: God of Death

It has been a couple days after I found the Death Note and I've been killing people in many, many different and creative ways.

I even set a roulette game on how I'm gonna kill someone, it's either by accident or sickness, quick death or long death, painless or painful, etc...

I'm still going with my normal life with school and my family. No shit, dufus...

Fun fact! Did you know that I'm in the top 10 of the school! I'm top 7 and I'm proud of it dammit!

And of course Light is Top 1, he's a good guy and works his ass off but he needs to relax. We're not close mind you, but I just want him to live his life a bit you know.

Anyway, I was playing a horror game in the middle of the night when suddenly thunder flashed outside.

Was it raining? No clue, going to have to close that window later.

I'm trying to get away from creepy but somehow sexy, screeching, no faced nurses right now! I got to the a safe point and threw my hands up in the air.

"Yup, eight nurses chasing me! No weapons! Flashlight only! That's how we do it in Takeshi town, baby!" I yelled out, I felt a presence beside me then turned towards it.

"Wah! You scared the crap out of me!" I jumped a little then put my hand on my chest. A tall figure was standing right beside me, looking down on me.

It had blue-ish skin with black, on second thought, it looks sorta like Kisame except it wasn't a shark and this guy had feathers and stitches, its eyes were wide and yellow with red irises, and it has a smile on its face that showed its pointed teeth.

"So... I'm guessing you're the Shinigami that owns this notebook, right?" I asked.

"That's right." It answered with a chuckle.

"Good! So, what's your name?"

"Interesting one, aren't ya? My name is Ryuk." Ryuk chuckled again.

"Chuckle one more time then I might as well call you Chuckles!" I laughed as I lightly threatened Ryuk.

"Anyway, I'm Takeshi Ryuta, nice to meet ya!" I extended my hand out while he only stared at it. I retracted my hand and shrugged.

"You expected me to come here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I read the rules. You were gonna come sooner or later for this" I opened my bag that was on the table then pulled out the Death Note, I flipped through the pages as I showed him the people that I killed.

"You've been quite busy..."

"Hell yeah I've been! I'm pretty proud about this one!" I pointed at the entry that was on the bottom of the page and showed it to him.

"You made someone strip naked and dance in front of a police station before getting shot in the chest after resisting arrest?" He asked as I laughed at what I did.

"Look, she got away with murder the last time she did something stupid and so I ended her bullshitting." I explained in between chuckles.

I calmed down then turned to Ryuk who seemed to be laughing as well at what I just showed him. When he calmed down I began to talk.

"Ok, I introduced myself and you introduced you, we're gonna be stuck like this until either I die or I don't wanna play anymore which is never going to fucking happen. That means you're going to have to deal with my shit. So, sorry in advance." I explained as I bowed at him.

He just stared at me for a bit then laughed hysterically.

"That is the first time I've heard a human apologize to a Shinigami!"

"Well, yeah. The rules state that this Death Note is mine now and that means that I am your possession. So might as well apologize while I'm at it." I explained as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Humans are so interesting." He laughed.

"I bet that you came here cause you're bored out of your mind!"

"Huh? I never told you that..." He looked at me in confusion.

"Woah, wait. I was right?! It was just a hunch! Anyway, I'm looking forward to working with you and this time, shake the hand." I said as I extended my hand.

"I'm looking forward to working with you too, Takeshi-kun. Just keep me entertained and I might just like you." He chuckled before taking my hand and shaking.

After that I saved my game then I turned to Ryuk.

"Hey! Wanna play a game? It's called Death Roulette!"


	4. Chapter 4: Boredom

It's been a few months since I first got the Death Note, and I am running out of ideas! If I let this happen, the game will end and Ryuk will kill me cause of boredom!

Yeah. Death Roulette is cool but it got boring really quickly... I can't do anymore cool ideas without people getting suspicions.

You see, what I can do is very limited because I only want people to die from either accidents or illnesses, the reason I do this is because I don't want people to pay attention to their deaths.

I don't want people to think that these people are dead because someone has doing it behind the scenes. Instead, I want them to think that they're dead because of natural causes, plain bad luck, or simply karma.

Karma. That's what Ryuk has been calling me recently, I kind of like that name. Actually, I really like that name!

But seriously. If there was a mass genocide of people dying via heart attack, how does that not get any attention from the public?

To be straight, I just don't want to get caught. That's all. Call me a pussy all you want, I'll just lay low... For now.

Ryuk was watching the news on something that I did to a rich guy's mansion, burned to the ground and the owner was the only one that died, ironic since I heard that that place was cursed. The only curse here is me burning your ass.

I turned off the tv after eating breakfast, I grabbed my bag then opened the door.

"C'mon Ryuk, we gotta go!"

"You're no fun Takeshi-kun..." He muttered as he sprouted wings and followed me out of the apartment.

He followed me to school. Well, that's part of the rules, dipshit.

School went by fast. Really fast. Before I knew it, it was already time to leave.

I went to the hall of the ground floor to go buy a soda from the vending machine. I bought one that was apple flavor and took a sip, then I just dazed out of the world, hell I couldn't even hear Ryuk who was probably whining about going home.

Then suddenly, someone took my drink from my hand.

"Hey! My drink!" I scowled as I tried to find the guy who took my drink.

"Finally you respond, I thought you were dead."

Light, who took my drink, was now looking at me in concern.

"Hey, Ryuta-san. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just dazed out, that's all..." I explained as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

Light frowned a little before asking.

"Takeshi, why is it that you keep inviting me to hang out with you?"

"Eh? Well. That's because you keep studying, I know that it's for a good reason but can't you just lay back for a bit? I want to you have a taste of what life is all about and just step away from school for just a second. I know that you're chasing your dreams but don't overdo it."

Light just looked at me in what looked to be disappointment.

"You probably don't know this. But I'm actually quite tired with my life." My eyes widened a little when he said that

Tired? Really, now?

Suddenly, something clicked inside my head. I had to fight back the grin that was threatening to spread across my face.

Then this might just be you're lucky day, Light-kun~! Just pass a this test of mine and you're good to go!

"Bored? What do you mean?" Using my amazingly naive persona, I went along with him.

"You see, I want to be in the Police Task Force like my father because... I want to protect people from this rotten world. That's why I wanted to be part of the Task Force in the first place."

Oh Light-kun. You're passing all of standards! You're fucked up in the head and I know it!

"Wow! You could just be the hero this world needs! Sorry... I'm playing too much RPGs." I laughed sheepishly while he chuckled softly.

I just need to confirm something. I can already see the plot that you can form, Light-kun~!

"Oh! I remember seeing this question in a game! If you were given godlike powers, what would you do?" I asked. If he answers this with what I think he's gonna say. He passes the test!

"Then I'll use it to protect people. And maybe I can wipe out some pests here and there..." He let a little sadistic smirk slip for second before it returned to his normal face.

Jackpot, baby!

"I know that you're gonna do well out there, so don't worry about those things, you'll turn out great!" I gave him a little pat on the back. Oh, you have no idea what I'm planning to do with you...

He smiled then checked his watch.

"It's getting late... I need to go, bye Ryuta!" He waved then ran off.

"See ya, Light!" I smiled as waved at his retreating figure.

A wide smirk then replaced my innocent looking smile. Ryuk floated beside me then began cackling.

"Would you like to share whatever is on your mind?" He asked, curiosity and interest coating his tone and voice.

My smirk only grew into a psychotic grin.

"Gladly!"

* * *

 **So, I'm just gonna explain to you what Takeshi was talking about when he said "test". Takeshi is really smart and good at observing things, he saw Light act out of his "perfect student" character and saw his Kira side when he started talking about "protecting people from this rotten world".**


	5. Chapter 5: The Deal

I motioned Ryuk to follow me so that we can get home while I explain to him what I have in mind.

"Well?"

"Ryuk, what do you think of my work with the Death Note?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Um, you were doing pretty good, what you made your victims do before they die are really hilarious and the brutal details of their deaths are impressive! But you're not doing as much as when you started." He said.

"Exactly!" I smiled then chuckled at his confused reaction.

"Ryuk. I told you before that I don't want conspiracies to come out and people think that there is someone behind these deaths, right?"

"Yeah, you said that it's like being intimidated by a tough boss or something like that?"

I simply nodded at him. Looks like we already reached the gates, we walked out of the campus and towards the bus stop.

"Yup, if this goes on, I lose. Then soon, you'll get bored and take my life with your other Death Note to get mine, you still with me on this?"

"Mmhm." He responded with a nod.

"Good! Now I've been thinking of a way out of this situation and the answer just stepped in front of me as if begging to be used!" I chuckled darkly, not minding the people that were staring at me like I was covered in scales.

C'mon, I've done this hundreds of times, especially when I just bought a brand new game.

"What are you saying? Don't tell me that you're gonna use that kid on whatever weird fetish you have." He asked in mock disgust.

I took a big intake of air and then.. well... Basically, I choked on the air. And yes as ridiculous as it sounds, that's what happened.

"What the? Fuck no! Are you fucking kidding me?" I cried in between gags, which luckily made the people around me not understand what I was saying or else they would think that I completely lost it at that point.

Some people offered help but I kindly refused telling them that I'm fine. We reached the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive.

"Ryuk, despite whatever I say that is out of context. Never take it seriously..." I muttered in irritation.

He only laughed his ass off while I watched as the bus arrive.

We got on the bus with Ryuk still laughing behind me. When he calmed down I decided to continue the conversation through whispering, because I sure do want what happened just a couple of minutes ago to happen again!

Just kidding! I just don't wanna interrupt or distract anyone, so we went to the back where nobody was seating.

"Listen to me, Ryuk." I whispered, he turned to me and I took it as cue that he was listening.

"You seem like you're really having fun here in the human world and I know you don't want to still want to see me playing it safe and being afraid of a really tough boss but I'm gonna offer you a deal."

His head perked up a bit then he began to chuckle.

"What kind of deal are we talking?" He asked.

I only grinned.

"How would like to watch a more interesting show?"


	6. Chapter 6: New Game

It has been four days after I made the deal with Ryuk and today is the day where my plan will be put in place.

Did you know you know how much shit I had to go through just to get a cold this very day? A lot! I mean seriously, how much ice cream have I eaten? I don't have that much of a sweet tooth...

Anyway, I had to get sick today because it's all part of the plan. I was in my class after lunch then I began coughing like crazy.

"Mr. Ryuta, are you alright?" My sensei asked me.

"Sensei, I think that I might have caught a cold." I said meekly then sniffed.

"Well, you are excused. Go to the nurse's office."

"Thank you, sensei." I thanked him and coughed on the way out.

I went to the hall, passed by the nurse's office and went to the roof with Ryuk. I looked at the sky, the sun was low but not setting and I watched the sky slowly turn from blue to orange.

"Takeshi-kun, why do you need to get sick today when you could have just faked it?" Ryuk asked.

"You see Ryuk, teachers here know when a person is lying or not and even if they don't see it, a teacher's pet will likely see it and tell the teacher. And besides, when I forget everything. I need to remember that I was sick today in case somebody asks." I explained to him, he only scratched his side and whined.

"Eh, you needed to do all that just to cover up?"

"Yup. A pain in the ass but it's worth it, plus I get to have an excuse to stay home tomorrow!" I exclaimed happily.

I glanced at the sky and saw that dusk will be coming soon.

"Ryuk, are you sure you still don't want to give me your other Death Note?"

"You can have it when I'm dead, which will never happen! How about you? You still wanna do this?"

"Fuck yeah! I'm not out of the game just yet! Sure, it'll take awhile to get back but I did put a clue back home so that I can find the Death Note." I told him with confidence. I looked up at the sky again, it's time.

"Ryuk, my last class just started. You know what you're going to do, right?" I asked him as I pulled out the Death Note from my coat.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I still can't believe that you ripped off so many pages of this!" Ryuk pointed at the Death Note.

"The rips are unnoticeable and it's not my fault that there were a shit load of rules! I want him to think that this is YOUR Death Note, not mine. So I had rip off the pages that I used and also took some blank ones for future use, I also want him to have a challenge and that's why I left only basic information in the notebook. Why are you even mad? I thought that the pages were endless!" I opened the notebook and showed him the pages.

"The pages are endless. But it's still a waste of pages!"

"No it's not. I hid the rules and unused pages and burned the used ones, when I get my memory back then I'll use them. Until then I'm going to have to hide it from myself." I handed him the Death Note.

"I'm not turning back from the game, Ryuk. I'm still part of it. This is all part of the plan of our deal." He stared at the Death Note in my hand for a bit before he finally took it.

"Let the new game begin!" And this is where the deal starts.

All of a sudden, I felt something rush through me, like I was being cleansed, being wiped out. I tried my best not scream. Then it suddenly stopped, like nothing ever happened.

"Um, why am I here again?" I asked myself with a cough.

"Well, no point in going back to the nurse's office. Time to go home with a whole night of gaming up ahead!" I began to go down and head home.

Ryuk watched Takeshi leave even though it wasn't time to leave. Ryuk flew up into the sky with the Death Note in hand and dropped it in the courtyard of the school.

Ryuk waited until someone picks up the Death Note. Class ended and everyone was outside, someone approached the Death Note and picked it up...

Karma was right about what he said.

It was Light Yagami.

"This is going to be so much more interesting..."


	7. Chapter 7: Poetry and Messages

I went home and took some medicine because even though I like being sick because of the excuses, I still don't want to be stuck in bed.

One of my senseis gave me my final report card before I went home, I did pretty good. But the fact that I realized that the finals were actually closer than I thought it would be, freaked the hell out of me.

Looks like Yagami-san was right. "The finals are coming soon." Time flies by so fast that you don't realize that it's already right in front of you.

Good thing I studied last minute. Ah, the quirks of being laid back...

I sat down on the couch and felt something sharp poke my ass.

"Ah! What the hell's that?!" I shrieked and quickly stood up the moment I felt it, that hurt like a bitch!

I lifted the cushion and found a pen underneath it.

"Hey, my pen! Eh? What's this?" Tucked inside the couch was an envelope.

I reached in and pulled it out. There was something inside of it, a piece of paper that waps ripped from a notebook. There's something written on it.

 _Light is salvation, but they chose to follow Darkness._  
 _Has_ _everyone gone mad?_  
 _What have the people done to let this happen?_  
 _You are the only and last hope that this world has._  
 _Need_ _of_ _strength_ , _need_ _of Light, go forth and save us!_

What's this shit? Did someone break into my apartment? If there was, then there's hell to pay!

I glanced back at the piece of paper, for some reason there's something up with this weird poem. Hell, can this even be called a poem? It's more like a fucking speech for heroes if you ask me...

I would like to be Sherlock and find out what's wrong with this hero speech but I'm gonna spend tonight being on a date with a little game called "Final Fantasy".

This mystery is going to have to come later, gotta play a game that has a shit load of numerals on the title!

I placed the envelope on the table them boothed the console up then played until I was sleepy. I saved the game then checked the time, it's almost two o' clock. Well, it could've been worse.

I was about to head to bed when I noticed that the envelope was still on the same place where it was before. C'mon man, it's not like it's gonna move anywhere, leave it and check on it later.

I went to my room and went to bed. I woke up around eleven forty and got up to the kitchen to make myself some brunch. After eating, I finally checked the weird hero speech that was in my damn couch.

"Alright, time to solve what the fuck's wrong with you." I muttered as read the speech over and over again.

After reading it for the seventh time, I began to see what was up. The first word in each stanza was actually saying something.

" _Light_. _Has_. _What_. _You_. _Need?_ " I read it out loud.

Light? As in Light Yagami? What do you mean that he has what I need? Whatever, only one way to find out.

"Time to be Sherlock!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Hmm, maybe after I buy that new horror game that's been getting some really great reviews!" I ventured outside on an adventure to buy a new game!


	8. Chapter 8: Invitation

It's been a couple of weeks since I solved that speech puzzle and every time I finally decided to talk to Light about what I needed, I keep being cock blocked by something that suddenly catches my interest or I just realize that I don't know where he lives or what his number is.

You're probably saying. "Why don't you just follow him home from school?" Good plan but I have my pride and reputation, I don't want to be called a fucking stalker!

Besides, he already has a stalker. Of course he has stalkers, he's Light motherfucking Yagami! The most popular guy in school!

But he has a new stalker that's been following him all over the place, some creepy cosplayer. Not that I mind but this guy is literally following him everywhere he goes! In campus, the classroom, when he goes home, even when he's using the restroom!

Well, at least he and others don't mind that a guy is following him around, they're all cool and chill about it even when he makes fun of the other students. The guy almost made me bust out in laughter after I saw him do freaky faces in front of the guy that was sitting next to me!

Anyway, I decided to talk to Light about him inviting into his house. Why? Cause he might have what I need in his house, not in his bag! Seriously, who brings something really important to a public place?

What's so important that I needed from Light anyway?! Only one way to find out...

It was already time to leave, I headed to gates and on the way I spotted Light.

"Yagami-san!" I called out.

He turned and waved at me, oh, and the stalker was still with him.

"Hello Ryuta-san."

"Wanna hang out?" I asked him.

"You know that I can't do that, right?"

"Ok, then I'll come over to your place!"

"NO!" Light yelled at me.

"Eh? Why not, Yagami-san?" I pouted a bit.

Light paused for a moment then suddenly came back to his senses.

"Actually, you can come home! Sorry that I did that earlier, it's just that I had never invited anyone to my home before..." Light chuckled sheepishly.

"Aww, you don't have to be so shy. C'mon! To the Lighthouse!" I began to march to the gate while Light slowly followed behind me.

"Thanks for becoming a proof of my innocence, Takeshi-san..." Light muttered silently to himself.


	9. Chapter 9: Thought Process

I followed Ryuta-san to the gates where we were going to leave, Takeshi stood there waiting for me with a huge grin on his face.

I caught up to him then I started leading him to my house, he followed me like a lost puppy while humming a little tune to himself.

Takeshi Ryuta... One of the top 10 students, a gamer, laid back, happy go lucky, careless, and really annoying. He keeps asking me to hang out with him constantly, he thinks that I study too much and that I should relax a bit but I can't do that because I am trying to make my way up to a great university.

I told him that every time but truthfully, that's not the reason. Everything that I do right now is so simple, it's bland, this rotten world is just so disgusting seeing that they just put criminals in cages and don't get rid of them for good. It felt like I was useless...

That was until I picked up the Death Note. I can finally do something productive in the world and protect it from filthy trash! He told me that I'm not God, well now I could be! I will be the God of the new world and give them the salvation that they all wanted.

But I have deal with some people before I attain my goal to become God...

We stopped in front of a lowered rail road crossing since a train was about to pass. Takeshi was still grinning like an idiot, not caring about a single thing in the world.

I wonder what his thoughts are on Kira? Does he even watch the news? Whatever, I just want to know what he thinks.

"Hey Ryuta-san." I called out to him as he snapped his attention on to me.

"What is it, Yagami-san?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"What do you think about that guy in the news, Kira?" I asked.

"Kira? The guy that's doing the prisoner genocide? Well, I don't really know what to think. Killing people is bad but killing rapist, robbers, killers, and people that could just hurt others is really satisfying to see." He said with thoughtful look.

"So you think that Kira is a good guy?"

"A 'chaotic good' guy, Kira could've handled it with no violence but when has that ever happened?"

We continued walking after the train finally passed. Looks like there was actually something more about Takeshi than meets the eye, time to find out his opinion on L.

"Then what about that L guy that challenged Kira?"

"The guy that just owned Kira a few weeks ago? That guy had balls of steel, dude! He was like 'Kill me, I dare you!' the entire time, I was expecting to him to have a heart attack but it never happened, then he called out to Kira and was like 'Hey, that shit's wrong. Fight me bitch!'. I was just seating on my couch, thinking to myself. 'This guy is nuts!' I mean challenging a guy that could kill without even being there is like going off to war naked. So, I salute to you, Mr. Letter!" He grinned and did a salute.

I get what he was coming from, but it made me frown a bit that Takeshi was praising L more than me.

"It's like a TV show! Who's going to win? Red or Blue? Batman or Superman? Who do you think will succeed, Yagami-san?" He asked me.

"Well, I think the Kira is going to win. With his abilities, he could. What about you?"

"Me? I'm fine with whoever wins! I'll be cool with it and it won't be the end of the world." He answered bluntly.

It made me smirk a little to see that I have a chance to get him to side with me.

We were almost at my house when Takeshi tapped my shoulder.

"Yagami-san."

"Please Takeshi-san, just call me Light." So that L won't get suspicious.

"Uh, alright, Light-kun. Thanks for inviting me to your place. I haven't into a someone else's house in a very long time." He explained while he shyly poked his fingers together.

"What are you? A girl? Besides, it's good to have you come to my home." You'll be my key out of the suspicion of L.

"C'mon I was trying to do a Hinata impression but- you know what? Fuck it! To the Lighthouse!" He pointed in front of him and marched into an alley.

"Wrong way, Takeshi!" I called out to him, he came running back to me and clung onto my arm.

"Lead the way!" He again pointed in front of us, I sighed then lead him to my house.

Don't worry about it, Light. Once he proves my innocence to L, I can get rid of him...

The very thought made me smirk for a moment.


	10. Chapter 10: The Lighthouse

"We're here." We stood in front of my house, I glanced over to Takeshi and saw him staring at my house as if it was going to burn at any moment.

"Hey Takeshi-san, are you there?" I tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that I passed this place a couple of times already and I never thought that you actually lived here!" He exclaimed.

I sighed then took his hand and went inside the house.

"I'm home!" I said the moment I opened the door, I heard my mother rushing from the kitchen.

"Oh Light-kun, you're here! And who is this?" My mother looked at Takeshi with a pleasant smile.

"Oh! My name is Takeshi Ryuta, a friend of your son. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Yagami." He bowed in front of my mother.

"My, my, how polite of you. Please, make yourself at home." She then went back to the kitchen to make dinner.

We were about to go upstairs to my room when I heard fast paced footsteps.

"ONII-SAN!" My sister screamed before she tackled me with full force, except it wasn't me that was on the floor.

Takeshi moved me aside and took the hit for me.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Takeshi got up from his position and rubbed his head. Mr sister looked up from his chest and blushed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She quickly stood up and bowed in front of Takeshi, repeating the words over and over again.

"Sayu! What did you do?" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"No, no, Mrs. Yagami, it's alright. She just bumped into me that's all." He responded.

"Oh, alright then." My mother's voice turned pleasant again.

I looked at Sayu, she got embarrassed and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, onii-san. It was my fault!" She apologized.

"Alright, just don't do it again. Got it, Sayu?" I scolded her.

"Got it! Sorry again, Mr..."

"Takeshi Ryuta, at your service!" Takeshi introduced himself and bowed like one of those showmen on tv.

"Mr. Ryuta!" She said happily and ran back to the living room.

We were left alone in the hall, he turned to me with a smile.

"So, that was your sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Why did you pull me out of the way that time?" This time, it was my turn to ask.

"Huh? That? I don't know. It was on instinct." He shrugged.

I let out a sigh and motioned him to follow me and led him upstairs.

He might just be a lot useful than I thought he would be...


	11. Chapter 11: Stubborn

Through the screens. The suspect, Light Yagami, has entered his room and has brought someone with him.

A man with short dark hair and big dark eyes, he was a bit shorter than the suspect and looked really happy to be there.

"Why does he look like Matsuda?" Yagami-san voiced my thought out loud.

"Yagami-san, do you know him?" I asked him.

"No..." He shook his head as he watched his every move through the screen.

"Hey! I heard that someone looked like me!" Matsuda said as he walked into the room.

"Yes, Matsuda. There is someone that looks like you..." I pointed at the man in the screen.

Matsuda walked over to us and stared at the man in the screen.

"Hey, isn't that Takeshi?"

"You know him, Matsuda?" Yagami-san asked.

"Yeah, he's my cousin! I never thought that he was friends with Light."

That only made me wonder more. What does this Takeshi have to do involving the suspect?

I watched the kid spin around the suspect's room and land on the bed, he was laughing while the suspect was sitting on his desk, watching him with a smile.

The kid slid from the bed then went under the bed then he pulled out the magazine that the suspect bought a few days ago.

The kid faced the suspect triumphantly as if he found buried treasure, the suspect stood up immediately and tried to take the magazine back but the kid was putting it out of his reach, then it turned into a chase.

"I-I never thought my son acted so... immaturely." Yagami-san stared at disbelief at the scene that was happening before him.

"That's what teenagers do. They seem to be friends and that is what friends are supposed to be, immature..." I glanced over to Matsuda the moment I said the last word. He looked as clueless as ever.

"So that means the suspicion on my son is lowered, is that right?" Yagami-san asked with hope.

"Hmm, not too much." Yagami-san looked down a bit.

"But I am starting to get suspicious of this Takeshi character..."

"WHAT?!" Matsuda cried in disbelief.

"Do you have a problem with this, Matsuda?" I asked as I turned to see his enraged face which I have never seen on him before.

"Of course I have a problem! First you suspect Light to be Kira, Now you think that my cousin is Kira?!"

"I did not say anything about your cousin being Kira. But I think he is somehow involved with Kira." I answered him.

Matsuda slammed both of his hands on the table. "That's bullshit!"

"Calm down, Matsuda-"

"No! I won't calm down, chief! What makes you think that my cousin has anything to do with all of this, Ryuzaki?" He exclaimed.

"Your cousin is friends with the suspect, he was let into the house as a friend and Yagami-san has no idea who this man is. Including the fact that you didn't even know that he was friends with the suspect." I explained to him.

"They could've met in school and were friends there!" He countered.

"Then why is it that he comes in now? May there be something that they're planning?"

"It could just be coincidence that this all happened today!"

"Matsuda. With what has been happening lately, there is no such thing as a coincidence..."

"Look L, I am NOT going to let you suspect that my cousin is involved in this case." He made his decision.

"So you are saying that you are covering up for your cousin?"

"I'm not covering up for anyone! My cousin has nothing to do with this case. End of story!" Matsuda is still being stubborn and uncooperative.

"Matsuda, understand that we are trying to catch Kira here. Kira could be anyone here in Kyoto and we wouldn't have even known that Kira was here if we didn't do that broadcast weeks ago. Our suspect here has all the qualities of being Kira and your cousin is friends with him. So he might have something to do with this."

"B-But he-" I cut him off immediately.

"Matsuda, think about it. Don't you think that your cousin has something to do with this case, especially when I already listed down all the facts in front of you?"

He was fuming but didn't say anything. This was the exact reaction Yagami-san had when I suspected his son to be Kira, but a lot more violent. Who would want to find out that someone that you are related to or was with you in some time of your life to be suspected as a criminal?

"Matsuda, as bad as it may seem for you. We have to investigate every possible suspect and every person that may be involved in the case..."

He glared at me harder than before then turned his head to the side, he got up then went to the door.

"W-Where are you going, Matsuda?"

"I'm just going to get L some coffee..." I got the hidden message. He really despises me now...

I can still feel that glare boring through my skull but I didn't care.

He needs to understand the situation or he'll make rash decisions.

He turned back and walked out of the room. Yagami-san let out a sigh and the room became colder. Has this room been this cold? Better ask Watari about it later.

"Sorry about him. You know he is still a rookie..."

"Yes, I am aware. But I am surprised that you did not team up with him. Have you finally acknowledged that your son is indeed Kira?"

"No, never. But knowing you, you will stop at nothing to find Kira and we will help you capture him, even if it means that my son has to be a suspect." He declared boldly.

"Very well then..." I responded as I watched this new character's every move through the screen.

Oh no, my coffee has gotten cold...


	12. Chapter 12: Stupidity and Embarrassment

I went inside my room while he tagged along. The moment he stepped in, it was like he was in his own world, he started dancing around and spinning all over the place while I sat by the desk with Ryuk and watched him with a smile. A fake smile.

Now that I mention Ryuk. He's been quiet ever since we encountered this idiot right here, maybe because he was too busy just watching his stupid antics.

He told me before that Takeshi had actually caught his interest which makes no sense to me. Maybe it was because of the jokes he does sometimes in class, he has quite a dark sense of humor if you look pass the silly smiles and laughter.

After one final spin, he fell and landed on top of my bed then giggled like a love struck school girl, he slipped of the bed in the most animated way possible and lied on the floor, he looked up from beside the bed and smirked.

Oh no...

He reached in and pulled out the magazine that I bought a few days ago.

"Aha! I found your porn stash, Light-kun~!" He yelled triumphantly as held the magazine in the air.

I felt my face heat up. I'm not that type of person, I just need that to prove that I'm not Kira!

"Aww, Light-kun is blushing~! He's embarrassed!" He snickered. Ryuk was having the time of his life and was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"G-Give that back!" I quickly stood and reached for the magazine but he pulled it away from my reach.

"No can do, Light-kun. I still need to see what type of women you like and sick fetishes you have!" He exclaims excitedly as he flipped through the pages.

I reached for it again but he turned to the other direction and put his free hand on my face then whistled.

"Damn Light-kun. You actually have some pretty good taste in ladies!" He lets go of my face and moved aside while I fell on my knees on the floor.

"But I really thought you like to add a little bit more flavor with some fetishes but turns out you were just bland." He sighed in disappointment.

What? Did you think that I would really have a disgusting fetish? I don't even like looking at porn!

My face was getting hotter as the seconds pass, from anger or embarrassment, I don't really care right now.

I stood up and glared at him, he had a sadistic grin on his face. Oh, how much I want to wipe that off your irritating face.

"You look cute with that look. Tsundere!Light is the best Light-kun~!" He exclaimed in sadistic glee before I lounged at him like a predator hunting its prey.

He stepped aside the did a twirl as if he was doing ballet then suddenly went to the other side of the room to escape my grasp. I chased after him for a few minutes around the room and I finally got my hold on the magazine after he let his guard down and became too cocky.

"Gotcha!" I shouted victoriously as I snatched the magazine off of his hand.

"Shit! Oh well, congratulations Light-kun. You won your glorious prize!" He did a bow and did a motion with his hand as if he was saying "It's yours".

I glared at him one last time before putting it inside my closet.

"Are you sure you want to put that ther-" I cut him off.

"I'll take care of that later! J-Just shut up!" I accidentally stuttered the last part. Boy, I haven't moved that much in years.

I walked to my bed and let my body fall onto it. I'm beat, hopefully all of that pays off in the end! Takeshi walks over to the bed and sits beside me.

"I bet that gave you quite a work out, huh!" He says as he gave me a little nudge to which I replied with a small groan.

"I'm glad that I'm here, it means that I really am friends with you, Light-kun!" He looked at me with a sincere smile.

"Of course we are friends, Takeshi-san!" We really aren't, you're just a guy that comes up to me and asks me to do unnecessary, pointless things with you. But I'd do anything to get L off my back right now.

"Light! Takeshi! Dinner's ready!" My mother says as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I replied.

We went down stairs and had dinner, my mother asked about Takeshi and had really entertaining stories together. He shows such naivety and innocence that he is the perfect proof to back up my claim of NOT being Kira, especially his nice compliments and mentions he has about me, he really is stupid because he actually believes that I am really his friend.

Hah! Don't even get me started with him. He is just a stepping stone that I can use to get closer in becoming God!

...

But I am never going to hear the end of it from Ryuk later once Takeshi leaves...

 **I really wanna see a Tsundere!Light fanfic. Or maybe Kamidere would be a better term... idk.**

 **Light is bottom, he MUST be bottom if you will do Tsundere/Kamidere!Light fanfic. Do I make myself clear?!**


	13. chaqter 01

The both of us went back upstairs to my room, Takeshi went ahead and flopped on the bed and began rolling around it.

I closed the door and locked it.

I approached the bed which occupies an exhausted Takeshi who had became tired of rolling around the bed.

Takeshi was panting, his cheeks showing hints of red, his eyes dazed. He looked very lewd...

I licked my lips at the sight. I loomed over his helpless figure.

"L-Light? What are you-"

My face inched closer to his. Those lips... So pink and plump, just begging to be kissed.

As our lips were mere millimeters away. Ryuk had to interrupt and drag me away from Takeshi.

"Light! What the hell are you doing, man?"

As I struggled from Ryuk, there was a sudden banging from the door.

Then the door bursts open and out came another me.

"You!" The other Light points at me.

"You fucking imposter!"

"I'm the imposter? I got here first!"

"The real Light wouldn't kiss Takeshi! I'm not gay!"

"So says the guy with the name Imagay..."

The two of them continued to argue on who was the real Light.

Meanwhile, Takeshi sat by the bed with Ryuk.

"We could all have a threesome if they wanted to..." Takeshi said to himself.

"I don't think that's the problem..." Ryuk sweatdrops.

"Damn, I'm horny now..." Takeshi then turns to Ryuk.

"Hey, u want sum fuk?"

"Shinigamis don't have any sex organs, making intercourse impossible."

"But if you had any, would you take the offer?"

"Nope!"

Takeshi sighed then stood from the bed and stretched his arms.

"Welp, gotta go find Matsuda now!"

Takeshi got a running start then jumped out of the window to go find his cousin.

APRIL FOOLS, BITCHES!

Sorry if I'm a bit late. I don't usually do April Fools stuff...


	14. Chapter 13: Ticklish

Great! Just what I needed! A roommate! And this is me being genuine and sarcastic at the same time.

You see, Takeshi somehow sweet talked my mother and my sister into staying here for the night. Though it is pretty easy since my family are so nice but he really had to put a lot of drama in telling his reasons.

Like: "My father works overseas, my brother is married, and my mother is deceased. I've always been alone in my apartment for so long..." And ."Your son was the only one that made me happy and kept me from loneliness..."

And my family took the bait and allowed him to stay. No, no, calm down. He can still be useful, control your temper...

We went back upstairs to my room with a futon and closed the door. I looked at him as he place the futon on the floor, he turned to me and grinned.

"Was saying all that you said earlier necessary?" I asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Yup! By the way, all of that was true, except for the last part cause I'm the one who keeps reaching out to you!" He clapped his hands and jumped in the air.

"We're gonna have a slumber party!" He exclaimed he took the pillow on his futon and hugged it.

All I did was sigh in frustration before going to the closet and changed into something more comfortable, mid-changing, Takeshi rose from his position and stared at me while I was changing.

"Do you work out?" He blurted out of nowhere.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Hmm, so that's why you're skinny..." Oh, so you're saying that I'm malnourished now?!

While silently fuming, I didn't notice Takeshi slithering towards me. He stood behind then grabbed the sides of my stomach which made me jolt in surprise, then he started to tickle me.

"N-No, s-stop that!" I said in between laughs.

He paused then a grin slowly made it's way on his annoying face.

"Oh? So the infamous Light Yagami turns out to be ticklish? I never thought I'd see the day!" Then he went to tickle me all over the place, I felt my knees grow weak and fall to the floor, laughing hard.

Now he was on top of me while I was lying on the floor at the mercy of his hands then he stopped and stared at my panting figure for a few seconds then smirked.

"You look like a weak, little, injured deer that's ready to be eaten by a hungry lion."

My eyes widen at the remark and quickly kicked him off of me. Fuck, I showed a moment of weakness while the enemy is watching! Now I'm really pissed...

I got up and made my way to the bed and covered myself with my blanket.

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Takeshi!" I quickly covered my face with the blanket so that nobody could see my embarrassment.

"Huh? Was it something I said? Whatever, might as well sleep too." He shrugged and got into his futon then went to sleep.

I stared at him through the thin blanket then began to slowly drift off to sleep as well while thinking about some things.

Hopefully this gets L off of my back. I wonder what L thinks of me now? He'll surely think of something else that isn't Kira but honestly, I don't want to know...

 **I know that this was pretty boring but please bear with me...**


	15. Chapter 14: Stalker Problems

I waited until Light fell asleep before getting up and snooping around his room, I slowly got up, careful not to wake Light up and looked around the room.

I just realized, nobody even bothered to turn off the lights. Well, that's awkward... Not really but still. I just looked around from where I stood before actually moving unto searching for what I needed.

You're probably wondering "Why didn't you just ask Light while he was awake?". Well, I'll tell you. I forgot to do so!

Now, now, don't look at me like that. I got overexcited since I get to hang out with a friend of mine in person and not online! It's lonely, you know!

Anyway, I was staring at everything then my eyes landed on the air conditioner. Ah, the air conditioner... The saviour of all things during the hot, burning days of summer.

I walked towards it and opened my arms to feel the cool air. I felt Light's stalker move from where he was standing and walked over to me.

I seriously can't believe that Light's kindness goes this fucking far cause this is literally invasion of privacy! But as long as people are cool with it, then I'm cool with it. He hasn't really talked ever since I came with them, he only laughed when I took Light's porn mag from him. Yeah, that was great...

Suddenly, I saw something glint from inside of the air conditioner.

"What the hell?" I muttered before moving closer to get a better look, I think there's something inside of the air conditioner.

I wanted to take a look at it but the air conditioner was near Light and I don't wanna face his wrath yet. But I still wanna see what's inside, maybe that's what I needed from him and he hid it inside of his air conditioner. I don't know how that's possible or if that really is what I think it is. But...

"Fuck it..." I muttered then went and took Light's chair from his desk before putting it near Light's side of the bed wear the air conditioner was, silently stood on the chair then peeked through.

What I saw made me facepalm in disappointment and frustration.

It was a camera.

"How many stalkers does this guy have?! I mean, seriously... Hopefully they didn't see him jack off or something. Oh, who am I fucking kidding? I bet they already saw him do that!" I ranted silently as I looked away from the camera.

I know this guy has a lot of attention cause of his popularity and that he's a really nice guy, but he really needs to solve his problems with stalkers.


	16. Chapter 15: Through the camera lens

It has been an hour and a half since the suspect and his friend went to sleep, I watched in interest as Takeshi got up from his futon and proceeded look around. Seems like the boy has been pretending to be asleep this whole time, this raised my suspicion on him by ten percent.

He was looking around, not moving from where he stood then his eyes fell on one of my cameras. It made me tense up a little but fortunately, no one was here to see because I had already dismissed everyone twenty minutes ago. He walked over to the camera and opened his arms.

Why did he do that? He has such a happy and pleasant look on his face, maybe it was because of the air conditioner? Yes, that was it.

Then his eyes narrowed, he's staring directly at me. Did he see the camera? He walked toward the desk and grabbed the chair, he walked back and placed the chair underneath the air conditioner then stood on it.

He saw it! He peered into the air conditioner and I expected him to have a look of shock and fear.

However, that did not happen.

After he saw the camera, his lips curved into a deep frown then he smacked his palm over his face.

"How many stalkers does this guy have?! I mean seriously... Hopefully they didn't see him jack off or something. Oh, who am I fucking kidding? I bet they already saw him do that!" He told himself. I just sat here dumbfounded.

He thinks that I am a stalker? Well, I could be called as one because of what I am doing right now but I certainly do not have any kind of romantic interest with the suspect.

He then faced the camera and stared at me with a humble expression.

"Listen, I know you're there and that you could hear me. And you're probably planning to kill me later after sleeping with your dearest Light-kun. Don't worry about it, he's all yours." He said with a pleasant smile.

"But~" Suddenly his face grew dark and morbid.

"Don't be fucking creepy. There are already a shit ton of people stalking this guy and are obsessed with them becoming his waifu one day, go wage war on them. So, if you would just so kindly... Fuck off!" He said with a morbid grin before pulling out the camera and destroying it.

My eyes widened. We've been found, this might jeopardize our mission! I watched the other screens of the remaining cameras. He was walking around the room.

"I wonder how many more cameras does this bitch have in his room?" He asked himself as he was approaching another camera.

Well, he is doing my job for me. We were about to get rid of those cameras anyway since I am planning something with the suspect. So, you just made my suspicions on you go up higher, Mr. Takeshi Ryuta...


	17. Chapter 16: Solving Tricks

I searched around the room and destroyed all the cameras within the room with the help of Light's stalker who pointed at all of the places where there's a camera.

After destroying the last one, I turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, thanks for helping me." I thanked him while he just laughed it off.

I went over to Light only to find him still sleeping. Damn, I bet even nuke can't wake this guy's sleeping ass up...

I was pulled out of my musings when Light's stalker strolled over to me and looked at Light sleeping.

"You must really like Light, do you?" I decided to start a conversation with him.

"Nope, not at all!" He cackled loudly. I got startled since we were so close to Light that he might wake up but Light just continued sleeping.

"What do you mean you don't like him? Don't you stalk him around cause you have a huge crush on him?" I asked in confusion. He laughed more hysterically than before, he was rolling on the floor at this point.

"Light was right! You are naive!" He exclaimed while pointing at me, I frowned a little but I won't deny the fact I am pretty clueless at times.

"So, I'm guessing that read the note inside of the envelope?" He asked, standing up from the floor. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You know? Tell me! What is it that Light has?" I was about to take him by the arms and shake the living hell out of him but he stepped back causing me to trip and fall.

"No. Where's the fun in telling you?" He tsked at me while wagging his finger. I faced the floor in thought for a minute.

Then suddenly, something dawned on me, I looked up at him then smirked.

"There's a hell of fun in telling me! I don't usually give anyone anything and I don't need anything from anyone, so that means that it's something that's really important. You telling me will get you lucky someday, depending on what it is that you tell me, I might just keep you entertained." My eyes narrowed and my smirk grew.

I think I know what's going on. Light is trying to trick me into being his friend. Why? That I don't know yet. He knows that I'm persistent with me asking him to hang out with me and used that to his advantage, his stalker right here, put the envelope and the pen under the couch of my apartment so he could lure me out to come here.

He knows that I'm concerned and hired this guy to follow him around as if he was stalking him. Maybe he did this to get rid of the guy that put cameras all over his room? I don't really know, but everyone still seemed chill while he was following Light around which made me impressed.

Though it did make me a tad bit disappointed that Light didn't think of me as a friend. Well whatever, I knew that I had a low chance of getting him to budge.

Besides, I only needed to know what Light has, so I had to roleplay as Comic Relief. I am quite good at it after all!

Though I did think that we would be good friends, I even had my hopes up a little when he invited me. That's never gonna happen now...

The stalker cackled a very evil laugh then looked at me, amusement glinting from his huge, creepy eyes.

"Even with your memory wiped. You never seem to change, Karma..."


	18. Chapter 17: Lights Off

Karma? Who's Karma? I don't know but I like their name! And lastly...

"What do you mean that my memory was wiped? Last time I checked I can remember everything in my life." I sat up straight then put my hand on my chin.

"Unless... Those memories are actually fake!" I deduced, I'm still surprised that nobody is waking up from all the racket that I'm making.

"Close. But that's not what happened." He chuckled as I looked at him in confusion.

"Everything that you remember is real, however there is something missing in those memories." He explained.

"Well then tell me!"

"Nope, that's as far as I can tell you." He grinned, he really is enjoying my suffering, isn't he?

"Can you at least give me a single clue?" I asked him with my infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry kid, those don't work on me..." He told me with a disgusted tone. I felt a little disappointed that it didn't work and bowed my head.

"But I am going to tell you one clue." I looked up at him with hope in my eyes.

"Tell me!" I pleaded. It wasn't really a plead, It's more like desperately begging... But isn't that the same thing though?

"Alright... I'll tell you." He stared me while I stared back in anticipation, waiting for what he's going to say.

"Notebook..." Eh?

"Notebook?" I asked.

"Notebook." He repeated.

"Does this have to do with anything you said?"

"Yup." He replied bluntly.

I sighed and stood up.

"I'm not gonna push you any furthur and just go back to bed, I'll think about that clue later. Even if it made absolutely no sense." I went and turned off the lights before walking over to my futon and laying on it.

"Goodnight, Stalker-san." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Then I heard.

"See you soon. Takeshi-kun..."


	19. Chapter 18: Memory

After I walked out on Ryuzaki an hour ago, I bought a soda from a vending machine to cool off some steam.

Takeshi-kun being part of the Kira case? That's stupid! He's not someone that would have anything to do with it. Hell, he would never even go outside if he didn't have school or food to eat in his house.

"Matsuda, what are you doing here? I was looking everywhere for you." The chief asked while approaching me.

"Sorry chief, I just never thought that that would happen. Takeshi being suspected as a criminal? I wouldn't even dare believe it, I was just never that angry before..." I trailed off. The chief chuckled then pat my shoulder.

"It's fine, Matsuda. That was my reaction too when Light was suspected to be Kira except not as ballistic." I was shocked.

"Was I that mad? Wow, so that's why I felt really drained." I rubbed the back of head sheepishly. The chief laughed and leaned on the wall.

"So, your cousin. You two were close?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that, he was hyper and energetic despite being an introvert..."

Ah, I remember when we first met each other. We were visiting his mother for her birthday before she died years after.

He was eight while I was sixteen.

"Kaa-san. Who's that?" A little boy asked while tugging his mother's sleeve.

"This is Matsuda, he is your cousin." His mother explained.

"Hey, I'm Matsuda!" I grinned as I got down to his height to see his face.

"You're my itoko? Cool! I'm Takeshi! Wanna play with me?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Sure!" I agreed as Takeshi grabbed my hand lead me to his room.

"Have fun you two!" My aunt yelled from the hall.

"Hai!" Little Takeshi yelled back before we went inside of his room.

In his room was a tv with a console, a bed, a closet, and a book shelf filled with books and manga.

"What do you want to play first?" He asked while pulled out a Gameboy from his pocket.

I thought for a moment before finally deciding on what to play.

"Let's play... Legend of Zelda!" I replied.

"Good choice! Because I actually have that game!" He took out a cartridge of the Zelda game and chucked it in the Gameboy.

"People always choose the games that I don't have and then I just look at them like." Then he faced me. "'Are you trying to make me jealous or something?'" He exaggerated the phrase, putting his palm over his chest with a look of hurt.

I only laughed at his little act, then we talked about about what characters we like, then a poll on which game is better. Then we got to personal questions.

Like "What's your favorite food?" Or "Who's the actress you like most?" You know, the basics...

Then. He asked me what I want to do in the future.

"Well. I want to be part of the Japanese Task Force!" I answered enthusiastically.

"Wow! That's cool! I bet you would be a hero, Matsu-chan!" He chirped with a closed eye grin.

"M-Matsu-chan? It's Matsuda-sama to you!" I poked him on the forehead.

"Hey!" He pouted and rubbed his forehead.

"What do want to be in the future, Takeshi-kun?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't really know... But I'm sure that I'll find out what I want soon!" He replied.

"Hopefully you will." I chuckled.

After that, we celebrated auntie's birthday then we hung out until we had to leave. For the next couple of years, we would meet each other every family reunion or holiday.

Our families were really close, my aunt even said that I was her favorite nephew, it was embarrassing but I took it to heart.

It was unfortunate. He lost his mother seven years later, she died in a car accident...

I remember that day when I received the call from his father.

"Hello?"

"Matsuda-kun." I heard some muffled voices on the other side of the phone.

"Oh hey, uncle! What's up?" I asked.

I heard some sobbing and more muffled voices.

"H-Hey? What's happening there?" I asked, a feeling of dread slowly crawled its way into my heart.

There was a long pause and then uncle cried out.

"Your aunt... She's dead!" He broke down.

I was so shocked. I was speechless and was left to listen to uncle's constant sobbing.

Days later, we all went to her funeral. It was sunny that day, just like those times when she was with us.

I was standing beside Takeshi. He had a dark expression on his face, as if he was steeling himself.

After the funeral, I tried to comfort Takeshi.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, itoko..." He smiled with that dark expression still on his face.

"I know that... It's hard for you... But we're here for you, ok?" I patted his shoulder.

He looked up at me, the expression disappeared from his face and was replaced with a big grin.

"Don't worry, man. I'll be fine after a few days. Kaa-san told me to be strong when something like this happens. I'm gonna stay strong and steel myself with happiness, all for her." He gave me a thumbs up with a wink.

"And besides..." He continued. Then he grabbed my shoulder and his brother's hand when he was passing by.

He pulled me towards him. "I have you," He raised his brother's hand. "Aniki," He gave a big grin towards uncle's direction. "And Tou-san!"

We all laughed as we are reminded by the happiness that auntie left onto us.

The chief then shook me out of daze while calling out to me.

"Matsuda. Matsuda! Can you hear me?" He called while shaking the daylights out of me.

"Y-Yes, I can hear you!" I squeaked with dizziness filling my head.

"You spaced out... You should try not to do that often..." He crossed his arms then sighed.

"Let's go, Matsuda. We have to go back to L."

He then grabbed my shoulder and led me back to L.


	20. Chapter 19: Volunteering

Two days later, we took down the all of the cameras that were in the the Yagami household, despite all of the one's in the suspect's room have been destroyed by his "friend".

In the meantime, I took some information about Matsuda's cousin. I stared at the screen of my computer, reading all of the information of the person called: Takeshi Ryuta...

Name: Takeshi Ryuta

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Blood type: AB

Date of birth: July 11, 1989

Family: Hiroshi Ryuta (father)

Fukawa Ryuta (mother)(deceased)

Ichiro Ryuta (older brother)

Height: 5'10

Weight: 56kg

Occupation: Highschool student in Daikoku Private Academy

Appearance: Dark brown hair, Black eyes, Pale skin

Personality: Introverted, Energetic, Clever, Open-minded, Organized

Likes: Games, his family, cold air, shrimp

Dislikes: heat, too much sweets

The last ones were provided by Matsuda, who turned out to know a lot about his cousin despite not being able to see each other for two years.

I turned towards the Task Force and begun to explain.

"I have decided to get rid of the cameras in Yagami-san's house, the reason is that I will personally meet him to test and observe his actions..."

"What? You're going to reveal yourself to him?!" Ukita-san asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that Ukita-san?" I asked with one brow raised, he turned to the side and tsked.

"However, that does not mean that we will not be using any cameras anymore." Everyone then looked up at me in surprise.

"We will be placing cameras in the apartment of Takeshi Ryuta."

"WHAT?!" The scream of outrage was let out by none other than Matsuda Touta.

"What's wrong, Matsuda?" I asked him not bothering to use any honorifics.

"Didn't we already have this conversation? My cousin is NOT Kira!"

"I never said that he was Kira, I said that he has something to do with-" He cut off my sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! But he has nothing to do with the case!"

"He has connection with the suspect, he is his friend, so he might know something about the suspect..." I took a sip on the coffee that was on the table, it needed a bit more sugar.

I could feel the glare and anger radiating from Matsuda while I was putting sugar cubes in my cup of coffee, then Yagami-san went in front of Matsuda and held his shoulders.

"Matsuda, calm down. At least hear what Ryuzaki has to say." He told Matsuda in a very caring tone. Matsuda glare softened a bit when he looked up at Yagami-san but it did not falter.

"No, chief. I do not approve of L placing cameras in Takeshi's apartment." He told him with much formality, he was serious. Yagami-san had a shocked expression on his face and so did the others, no one has ever seen Matsuda act like this before, it made him look rather menacing.

Matsuda moved pass Yagami-san and walked in front of me. He stood a few feet away from me, I stared at him with my dull eyes clearly reflecting disinterest. He was going to do something stupid.

"L, I will prove to you that Takeshi Ryuta has no affiliations whatsoever to Kira and/or to this case." He yet again said in formality, completely serious.

I glanced down to my coffee as I watched the liquid splash about from within the cup. "I'm surprised that you are able to say something so formal-"

"Now is not the time, L." He cuts off my sentence rather coldly, strange coming from someone like Matsuda. I saw the others have looks of utter shock from Matsuda's actions, we have never seen him like this.

I lifted a brow. He was starting to get cocky, but where did this attitude come from? Stubbornness? Protectiveness? Love for his cousin? Maybe all of these.

Whatever you're trying to do Matsuda. You have finally caught my attention.

"Go on then. Tell me how you'll be able to do that." I let him get what he wants, if it's worth delving into, then maybe I will let it be.

Matsuda let out a tiny smirk before proceeding to tell us his plan.


	21. Chapter 20: Reunion

Here I am, outside Takeshi's apartment with an earpiece in my ear and a tiny almost unnoticeable lense hidden in my tie.

I still can't believe that I was able to convince Ryuzaki in doing this. I thanked the heavens for giving me this much luck.

Ryuzaki agreed in giving me a chance to prove my cousin innocent but with one condition.

I'm not allowed to tell him anything about the Kira case. This includes me, Ryuzaki, The task force, and every information we gathered so far.

It's common sense that I'm not supposed to tell him those things but it is a little tempting, I'm not going to give in though...

"Matsuda, get ready." I heard the chief's voice from the other side of the earpiece. I did a quick nod before covering the earpiece with my hair

I went over to the wooden door before knocking. I waited outside for a few minutes before the door opened to reveal a messy haired Takeshi that was wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue boxers.

He looked tired and irritated at first but then his eyes widened and practically threw himself at me to trap in a death hug.

"MATSU-CHAN!" He screamed against my chest as we spun around the hall, almost losing our balance in the process. The scream was muffled though, so it didn't really cause too much noise.

He then lets go of me and held my hands. I quickly snap out of my dizzy state and looked at my cousin who's eyes a sparkling with joy, a smile plastered on his face reminding me that this guy that is almost as tall as I am is the same kid that I played videogames with.

I gave him a dopey grin which was returned with another hug but a more gentle one. I, of course, returned the hug as well.

Takeshi finally lets go of me for the final time and stood in front of me with an even more giddier expression on his face than before.

"C'mon in, itoko." He welcomed me with a warm smile before entering the door. I went inside and scanned the apartment.

Well, it's a lot cleaner than I thought it would be... For an introvert soon-to-be shut in like Takeshi, I expected his apartment to be a bit more filled with trash.

"What? Don't tell that you expected this place to look like a stereotypical hikkikomori household?" He asked with a raised brow from behind after he closed the door.

"Actually, that was exactly what I thought your place would look like." I muttered nonchalantly while whistling at how spotless this apartment is.

"Ack-? Itoko, you wound me..." He held his hand to his chest with a hurt look on his face. Comical, just as I remembered him to be...

I chuckled before sitting on the couch. Man, this couch is comfy as hell.

"So... What is it that my dear itoko wants from me?" Takeshi asked as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"What made you think that? Can't I just visit my cousin every once in awhile?" I returned a shrug. I already knew where this was going, he's smart. Too smart.

"C'mon, you're a policeman for crying out loud. You're supposed to be doing your job, plus I don't think you can be on vacation after all of the genocide happening." He said all of this while pacing right in front of me.

"Don't tell me you quit your job in fear of Kira." He looked at me with a look that's mixed with disappointment and pity.

Ah, yes. This is Takeshi, the real Takeshi Ryuta. The child that masks his intelligence for fun, he thinks outside the box and is incredibly open minded.

If that's the case, then people will likely think that he could be allies with Kira. But I know him, he's nothing like that. He would never do that...

"No, actually. It's the complete opposite of that." And so begins the interrogation.


	22. Chapter 21: Interrogation

Today, I was playing videogames like normal when I heard knocking from the door.

I'm in a shitty mood, can't you see that I can't fucking finish this shitty water level?!

I opened the door and all of those thoughts flung out of the window as I flung myself at the person outside my door. It was my itoko, Matsuda.

After tackling him and giving him couple of hugs outside, I brought him inside my apartment in which he complimented but at the same time insulted me. Hey, I actually clean the whole house back when mom was alive, you know!

But there was something a bit off. Why is he here?

"So... What is it that my dear itoko wants from me?" I asked him as I let myself lean on the wall.

"What made you think that? Can't I just visit my cousin every once in awhile?" He replied with a shrug, however that only made me narrow my eyes at him.

"C'mon, you're a policeman for crying out loud. You're supposed to be doing your job, plus I don't think you can be on vacation after all of the genocide happening." Then something clicked in my head, the only thing that I was afraid of since Kira made their appearance.

"Don't tell me you quit your job in fear of Kira."

He stared at me. Face completely guarded, I taught him to do that. To have a mask of something, doesn't matter what sort of emotion.

I told him that is better if you multiple of these masks. So that when the situation arises, I wouldn't see him in a casket the next time I meet him.

But I never told him how to guard the eyes. It'll be too hard for him, I learned how to mask emotion through the eyes only a couple months ago. You can't just simply close off the windows to the soul.

His eyes were unsealed and wide open. They had a glint of pride and a bit of nostalgia. Trust me, I know that look especially when I'm with older people.

"No, actually it's the opposite of that." He then stood up and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"I've been chosen to be one of those to accompany L in his capture of Kira."

At that moment, I almost cried then and there. To be accompany the greatest detective in the world, it's a huge honor. I quickly pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back.

"Oh my god, congratulations! I'm so proud of you! I knew you can make big!" I told him while I hugged him.

"Yeah, I really am lucky. But..." He then pushed me away but he still held by shoulders.

"My job is dangerous, Takeshi. If Kira found out that you were related to me..." His grip on my shoulder tightened a bit.

"Don't worry about me, you can kick Kira's ass any day once you find him!" I gave a grin to further assure him.

"Heh. You think so?"

"Hell yeah I think so! Like how I think that that L guy is a fucking badass! I mean he was like "fight me bitch!" and ever since that broadcast, I put him in my book of badasses but he's just below Big Boss and Solid Snake..."

Matsuda just chuckled awkwardly before sitting back down on the coach again, I sat beside him and rested my feet on the coffee table that was in front of us then picked up my controller and continued playing.

"So, uh, Takeshi?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Kira?" I paused my game to answer the question.

"Kira? Well, I don't know what to think about them really. I mean, killing is bad but killing people who had done unacceptable things, is it really bad? Is it justice or just another crime?"

Then I heard a small buzz, it's not the first time I heard it though, I heard it a lot when Matsuda told me that he had been chosen to be L's subordinate but I dismissed it to be from the tv.

"If someone was, well let's say keeping something from you. Who do you would be that person?" Huh? If someone was keeping something from me?

"That depends. Is it a heavy one or a light one?"

"Heavy..." Well shit then...

"If it's a heavy one then I'd probably pick Light Yagami..."

"Light... Yagami?" He said a bit oddly.

"Yeah, the son of the chief of police aka your boss." I answered.

"Oh yes, Light-kun. I remember him! But... Why did you pick him?"

Why did I pick Light Yagami?

"Eh, I don't know... I think he's the type of person to do that." Besides, I know he's not telling me something.

There was a small pause between us and a small buzzing coming from somewhere but I couldn't pinpoint the actual place, it was annoying the hell outta me!

"So... You and Light-kun are friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends..." I don't think Light thinks of me as one though...

"Then why do you doubt him?"

"I'm not doubting him. I just think that he isn't the type of guy that simply opens up to anyone."

There was silence then I heard the small buzzing and I shot up from my seat.

"That's it! I've had it already!"


	23. Chapter 22: Buzzing

"That's it! I've had it already!" I shouted to the ceiling, it seems that my sudden outburst scared Matsuda for a second.

"Where the fuck is that coming from?!" I asked myself as I looked all over the room, the buzzing became a bit louder after my screeching to the heavens.

"W-What are you talking about Takeshi? Is something wrong?" Matsuda stuttered, he was probably thought I was mental but I didn't give a shit at the moment.

Matsuda stayed silent as I snooped around the room, I realized that the furthur I leave the couch the more quiet the buzzing gets.

I turned to him, the noise was coming from over there! I got closer to Matsuda.

I loomed over him and just stared at him, he looked like he was conflicted as if he wants to say something but he can't. I'm gonna try something...

"Itoko..."

"Y-Yes?" He turned to me like those kids that were caught talking to their classmate by a teacher. Something's up...

"Can you stand beside me for a sec?" I pointed at the spot next to me.

"Oh, uh... sure." He said with a confused tone and stood up next to me.

Just as I thought... It wasn't just coming from his direction, it was literally coming from him!

After that discovery, I made sure that I was invading his personal space which makes him back away and ultimately cornering him on the couch so he won't be able to escape my grasp.

"Hey, w-wait, what are y-" Matsuda tried to back away even furthur from me but he was on a couch so he could just grip helplessly on the edge.

Matsuda seemed to be flustered by my actions but now isn't the time to laugh at it, gotta locate the annoyance.

The noise seems to be coming from... his face? I don't know, it came from the neck up.

I got closer to his face until it was just inches away from touching, as this was happening, I kept full eye contact with him.

Now I know what you're thinking... "Takeshi! That's incest!" I'm not gonna kiss him you moron! I'm not gonna give my first kiss out like that!

But now that I think about it... A situation like this would make any fujoshi nosebleed, fudanshis are a rare species though and I've never seen one before so yeah...

Anyway, back to the task at hand. The buzz was coming from the right, more specifically his left ear. I hovered over his left shoulder and heard this.

"Matsuda! Get out of there!" A small voice of a man that seems to be middle aged, it sounded as if it came from a walkie talkie. Then I realized, he was wearing an earpiece.

"T-Takeshi, I-" Before he could continue the sentence, I pinned him down and quickly took the earpiece out of his ear.

I got as far away from him as possible, he seemed a bit stunned about what happened so this gave me more time to answer.

"Hello?" I asked, the earpiece went dead silent.

"Takeshi!" Matsuda yelled as he finally snapped out of his stupor. I gave him a glare, he didn't tell me anything about this!

"I know you can hear me. Who is this?" There was a sound of movement from within the earpiece.

"Hello, Mr. Ryuta. I am L..."


	24. Chapter 23: Surprises and Nuisances

No matter how hard you try to control it, life is always full of surprises, and life decided to give a very big surprise yesterday.

During my first day of being a college student, I was approached by an indecent man with the same name as the star, Hideki Ryuga. Then blurts out that he is actually L...

I'm not sure if he is the real thing, he might just be some sort proxy of the real L. However, what I am sure about is that I'm definitely not going to lose to him!

Then life gave me another surprise...

The next day, he invites to play a "friendly" match of tennis to "try to get to know each other". I'm pretty sure he's testing me if I'm actually Kira, if I win then I'm Kira, if I lose he'll probably still think I'm Kira.

In the end, I won. It was difficult and I had to give it my all in that match but I won.

I can hear the crowd cheering my victory, the sound made me relax from the intense match, then my ears caught the sound of an obnoxious voice screaming and cheering my name.

"Oh yeah! That was awesome, Light!"

I turn my head towards the sound and saw the owner of the obnoxiously loud voice.

My "friend", Takeshi Ryuta.

He was wearing a uniform but I don't recognize where it's from, his hair was slicked back, he looked a lot thinner than usual and... is that foundation on his face?

I walked towards him with "Hideki Ryuga" following close behind me.

"Takeshi? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing makeup?" I asked in a friendly tone but in my mind I was cursing him and my luck.

Life is filled with surprises. Today, life decided to give me a second nuisance...

He blinked stupidly then his eyes widened as his confused look quickly distorted into a face of embarrassment.

"N-No! I-I can explain!" He sputtered out as he put his hands up and shook.

"That was rather comical if I say so myself. Do you always act like this." L's proxy said with a dull tone, the last part didn't even sound like a question!

He went ahead and began to eye Takeshi from head to toe, like he's looking for his flaws.

"W-Well, yeah. There's no point in acting like a robot when you're human." Takeshi answered with a sheepish grin, he doesn't seem the least comfortable the fact that the man is eying him like a hawk.

"By the way, have we met? You sound familiar..." What?! You've met him?

"No. We haven't met before. You may have heard of my name but unfortunately I'm not the right person you're looking for." He replied smoothly.

"Uh... what?" Takeshi turned to me and pointed his right thumb at him.

"Hey Light, who's your friend?" Great, now I have to introduce the two of them? This is getting troublesome...

"Oh right! Takeshi, this right here is Hideki Ryuga, my classmate. Ryuga-san, this is Takeshi Ryuta, my friend from high school."

"It's a pleasure to be an acquaintance with one of Light's friends." The L proxy said in much clearer tone but it hasn't got a single ounce of friendliness in it.

"The pleasure is mine, Ryuga-san..." Takeshi offered him a kind smile and offered him his hand, but the proxy just stared at it.

"Sorry, I don't do handshakes..." He explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I must've made you uncomfortable back there." Takeshi retracted his hand and rubbed the back of his head.

I thought Takeshi was going to react a lot more when he found out his "name".

"Well this is new..." I said in an amused tone.

"What's new?" He turned to me with a confused look.

"Most of the time, people would've freaked by just hearing his name, you're the only one that didn't."

"Huh? Why would I freak out?" He asked.

"Have you heard of the superstar, Hideki Ryuga?"

"No fucking way! You're friends with a superstar?!" He exclaims while looking back and forth to me and L proxy. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

"Ryuta-san, I am most certainly not a star. We just share the same name." The L proxy explained. Heh, I knew it was a trap!

"Alright, I got ya... Why don't we talk somewhere else? I'm sure the others want to play as well." Takeshi then motions towards the still waiting crowd of people.

I turned my head to their direction and saw them waiting with their arms crossed, some with glares in their eyes, we probably took a bit too long.

"Oh! I'm sorry for making you wait. We'll be leaving now." I did a low bow then looked up, the people began to smile and chat happily once again.

I changed my clothes and left the tennis court. Why do I feel like this day will get worse from now on?


	25. Chapter 24: Fallen Apart

Right now, I am walking with the suspect and the accomplice.

Takeshi Ryuta, an unexpected third party, the cousin of one of the task force members, Touta Matsuda and is under suspicion as an accomplice of Kira.

I never expected him to come here. Like how he single handedly found out that his cousin wasn't the only one listening to their conversation.

Apparently, he had heard the buzzing from the ear piece which was driving mad. When he had done this, I decided to talk to him, however I wasn't able to mask my voice, so I talked to him directly without covering anything. He almost found out my identity earlier because of that.

I decided to reveal my true identity to Kira, not to Matsuda's cousin.

Anyway, I talked to him through the ear piece. He acted surprised at first but remained calm afterwards, he didn't need any sort of reassurance to know when Matsuda already told him.

I told him everything from the Kira investigation, if I wanted to get information about Kira then I need this kid to trust me. But I did not tell him that Light Yagami is under the suspicion of being Kira.

After my explanation, I was then bombarded with a shower of praise. Mr. Ryuta showed me great enthusiasm and praise, it just proves that this kid is indeed the cousin of Matsuda...

After gushing over me and Matsuda apologizing to him, he wished us the best of luck in finding Kira before Matsuda left the apartment.

I wasn't able to get any information from him so I was planning on talking to him again in the future.

"Hey, I'm getting pretty thirsty. Let's go get a drink!" Light insisted.

"Your treat though!" Takeshi said with a grin. It'll be a bit hard to open up to Light if he's in the way.

Maybe Light called him here before I invited him to play tennis but that doesn't make any sense, if Kira wants information from me then he wouldn't want someone getting in the way.

The only other option is that he came here on his own but how did he find us?

"Ryuta-san." I started.

"Yeah?" He replied and turned his head to me.

"How were you able to find us?" I asked.

Takeshi put his index finger to his cheek and looked up with a thoughtful look on his face, he stayed like that for a few seconds then shrugged.

"I don't know... I'd like to think that I'm a magnet to interesting things. Unfortunately, there's nothing too interesting in my life and that is why I turn to videogames!" He responded while pointing his thumb at himself.

We entered into a cafe and found a place to sit, we all sat down and ordered a beverage. I, of course, asked for a lot more sugar and cream.

"Uh... Ryuga-san?" I turned to Takeshi who was giving me an odd look.

"As much as I don't mind people making themselves comfortable, I mean me wearing makeup is making me want to shoot myself already, I just wanna ask. Why are you sitting like that?"

"If I were to sit normally, my deduction skills will decrease by roughly forty percent." I answered.

Takeshi looked like he wanted to ask more questions but stayed quiet, our orders came and were given to us by a waitress. I dumped the packs of cream and the cubes of sugar into my coffee, I glanced up at Takeshi and saw a look of disgust on his face.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you're about to throw up..." Light asked in concern.

"N-No... I'm good. It's just that..." He then points at my cup of coffee.

"That's too damn sweet..." His voice wavered as if he was going to faint at any moment, I know that he hates sweets but his exaggeration knows no bounds.

Takeshi grips onto the table and shakes his head, he's probably trying to get his head clear from my sugar and cream filled beverage, it's a bit pathetic to see him being put down by an overly sweet cup of coffee...

"A-Anyway, before I found you guys. I was coming back from my college's opening ceremony, hence the makeup. Nothing really happened so I decided to leave." He said the last part with a sigh of disappointment.

"I don't really like my course..."

"What did you pick anyway?" Light asked.

"Journalism. Wasn't my choice, my family wanted me to do it cause I still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life..." Takeshi grumbles.

I already knew this. Matsuda told me about it and asked me which job would suit him, I can't really judge what job will suit him more based on personality and preferences alone. I need to see what he's good at first, something that is not videogames...

"Anyway, I saw these on a newspaper a few of days ago." Takeshi then pulls out three pictures that look like they were cut out of newspaper.

What he pulled out made my whole plan fall apart.

"Takeshi... Isn't that-"

"Yup! Death notes from a Kira victim."


	26. Chapter 25: Decipher

What the hell?! My mind was racing a million miles per second.

Why the hell did he pull that out? If he accidentally reveals something he doesn't understand but the proxy does I swear I'll kill him in the most painful way possible!

Alright Light, calm down. The proxy can only dissect you better if you lose your cool...

Takeshi then lays the three pictures across, he had a large grin on his face and a glint in his eye as if he found a new galaxy or the holy grail.

"Gentlemen. These right here are the final messages of an inmate before he died from a heart attack." He says this with a tone of pure excitement.

"Now!" He picks them up then stacks all three of them together before shoving them into my line of sight.

"What do you see?" I gave him an annoyed look before taking the three photos from his hand and looking at them.

"Well, I see three photos and a message. Where did you even get these?" He laughed triumphantly at my question.

"Oh my dear Light, journalism has its perks! And if you have the right connections, you get to have bad boys like these everyday!" He puffed out his chest and wore a proud smirk.

"You couldn't have gotten those from a newspaper. That information is private." The proxy almost yelled.

"That's cause I made this newspaper myself and I have connections with L. So that means I can get information like this and share it with the public." What?!

"Wait... You have connections with L?" There is no way, he has to be bluffing.

"Pft- He actually believed it!" He snickers holding his stomach with his hand and wiping a tear off of with the other. I swear you will die a horrible death, Takeshi...

"I do have a connection with someone that's trying to stop Kira though..." That's not going to cool my temper.

"Anyway, enough of that shit. Who cares? Let's continue where we left off, shall we?" I care! But I guess I'm going to have to go with it for now...

"Hm... Well, from the order of which you gave the three photos makes you want me to read these in a certain way." I laid the three pictures across the table once more.

"When you put the pictures on the table, they were laid out across like this. But when you picked them up..." I picked up the three pictures before stacking them together in a pile.

"You stacked them together and gave them to me like this." I showed them the stack of photos.

"Uh huh. And what else?" Takeshi asked giddily.

"So, you want me to read these, not in a horizontal pattern but a vertical one."

"Yeah! Now read it again!" He says excitedly. I already know the answer to this and he seems to have found it too, it's a bit flattering to see him get so excited from his "friend" finding out a hidden message that Kira made.

"It seems that the first letter of every sentence reveals a message." I deduced.

"What does it say?" Takeshi is literally shaking.

"It says 'L did you know gods of death love apples?'" I answered.

"Ding! We have a winner!" He shouts out loud.

"TAKESHI! SHUT UP!" A voice yells from within the staff room.

"Sorry, Akane-chan. I just got a little carried away." He faced the staff room then chuckled awkwardly.

"Anyway, do you guys know what this means?"

"It means Kira can control the actions of his victims." The proxy mumbled but we were able to hear it.

"Exactly! If he can just find the right person to control then L will face checkmate sooner than I thought he'd be." He explained.

That's true but I wouldn't kill bystanders just to get to L, however those who are trying to stop me are an entirely different matter.

"You seem very excited about L losing, do you by chance support Kira?" The proxy asked, maybe he's finally on my side since the last time I talked to him..?

"Nah man, I'm not the type of guy that joins creepy occults on their free time." It's not an occult! It's a religion! And I am the god that will create the New World!

"But Kira seems to be a pretty smart guy, I mean if he's able to go head to head with the greatest detective in the entire world then he has to be smart, right?"

"I believe that Kira is childish and immature..." The proxy retorted. And I believe that you are a pain in the ass...

"Meh... Think whatever you want, I just like him for using hidden messages." I feel like you've taken down all of the chances that I could've had of gaining information from the proxy.

Then, I heard a phone ring.

"Oh! That's mine." Takeshi takes out his phone from his pocket.

"Sorry but I gotta go now. It's nice meeting you Ryuga-san, bye you two." Takeshi waved goodbye to us before getting up and answering his phone outside.

My eyes slowly turn to the proxy's and we had a stare off but it was broken by a sound.

The sound of a phone ringing...


	27. Chapter 26: Load Game

A couple of weeks have passed ever since the last time I've seen Light and met his eccentric friend, Hideki Ryuga.

I decided to look up the Star!Hideki Ryuga and I found out that he is the exact opposite of the Sweet!Hideki Ryuga. I mean, they are so different that even a toddler knows that they're different people!

Anyway, I'm still going to college, it's a miracle that I haven't quit yet. Journalism was boring most of the time but it has its perks.

Matsuda told me that he can't tell anything about the Kira investigation anymore. What a shame, I can't have bad boys like those photos anymore...

It's been really rainy lately. Seriously, it's been like this for fucking weeks and I still have to go to class when I could be playing Kirby or something...

Yup, right now I am on my way to the shitty place that people call college, people weren't kidding when they say that highschool was the greatest time of your life.

I can't even use my Gameboy anymore cause one of the bastards- I mean... my senseis took it from me.

Takada Daichi or Dick-sensei as I'd like to call him is a snubby, perverted asshole. He's greedy, lazy, a creep, and the biggest douchebag that you'll ever meet in your life.

Not only is a douchebag but he's also a molesting pedophile. He's at least fifty years old and here he is "accidentally" falling onto students with a creepy smirk on his face.

You know, pricks like that should really burn in hell. I wonder why Kira hasn't killed him yet...

Oh right! Kira only kills criminals and prisoners, so only those who have been in prison are the targets of Kira.

But Dick-sensei has never been caught- well "caught", he has been reported by students before but he's good at bullshitting out of shitty situations. Trust me, I've seen it first hand...

Anyway, I was walking through the rain, umbrella in hand when I passed by a forest.

By forest I meant a small cluster of trees in a single area, it's just some park, nothing that big.

I listened to the rain pitter-pattering upon my umbrella, the pavement, the dirt, the trees, it's all the comfort that I have right now...

I stopped walking for a second, just to take it all in. The beauty, the nature, the perfect mome- what the fuck?!

Something hit my umbrella!

I don't what the hell it was, all that I know was that it came from the fucking sky, it was a lot larger and a shit load heavier than a fucking raindrop.

It even made me let go of my umbrella! Now I'm wet from the rain...

I grumbled in irritation. C'mon man! Really? You gotta be fucking kidding me!

However, I took a deep breath to calm myself and walk towards my umbrella to pick it up and continue my way- on second thought, I'll go home instead...

As I picked up the umbrella and turned back to the direction where I came from, I noticed something lying on the wet pavement a couple meters from me.

"The fuck..?" I muttered as I approached the object, it was a notebook with a black leather cover.

The back was facing up so the front was face first into the wet pavement, it looked pretty cool and it would be a waste of a beautiful notebook if I left it there.

So I decided to take it...

The moment my skin made contact with the soaked leather cover, I heard a heart beat.

My heart beat.

Then I was hit a surge of images, it felt like someone was shoving something into my brain again and again.

I fell on my knees from the unexpected pain but before I was able shout or even groan out something, the pain vanished.

I was dazed out for few moments but I after regaining my focus, my eyes fell towards the notebook.

I glanced up at the sky and saw a familiar figure descending from the "heavens".

I stood up, my umbrella and the notebook in my hands, and greeted him by closing my umbrella and throwing it at him like a spear.

He dodged the umbrella with ease but was still startled by my actions, he pointed at me and started to yell obnoxiously.

"What was that for?! First time I get to meet you again as Karma and this is the first thing you do?!"

"You know... I wouldn't have been as pissed off if you hadn't dropped the Death Note in the middle of the pouring rain!" I growled. I'm not easy to anger, unless it's a rage game or a fucking water level.

But dropping the Death Note in a wet environment and risking its destruction... Lucky that Ryuk can't be killed by hand or the Death Note, cause I'll be playing Death Roulette soon.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"This wasn't exactly how I thought I would come back..." I let my body loosen up, relax my mind, and try to organize all of my thoughts.

"So..." A smirk twisted itself on my lips.

"What happened? Tell me all about it..."


	28. Chapter 27: Frustrations and Confessions

"So you're saying that that Hideki Ryuga guy that was with Light is actually L?" I asked as I changed out of my wet clothes.

"That's right..." Ryuk chuckled.

"Like the real L?"

"These eyes don't tell lies." That is true. Welp, now I just feel stupid...

Ok, let me just recap what happened.

I went home so that I finally get to kill some bastards after so long. And yes, I completely disregarded the fact that I have to go to class but they're going to have to excuse me for today cause I just caught myself a case of the Kira Syndrome.

Speaking of the Kira Syndrome, Ryuk told me everything about the whole Kira thing on the way, from Light's quirks (especially when writing) to his greatest conquests (including the reason why this notebook is different). His plans sound amazing, I'm actually a little jealous of Ryuk, he's lucky enough to have the front row seat to everything in this play of tragedy. Whatever, it's fine if I have to seat in the back, as long I get to be in the premiere.

However, there was one thing that I really didn't like about the plan that he has right now.

"He plans on making the Death Note's existence known, is that right?" A small trace of frustration managed to slither its way into my voice.

"Unless there's a change in plans that's what's supposed to happen." Ryuk said with a shrug.

"Ryuk, humans want to know everything about everything cause we're scared of everything we don't understand." I picked up the Death Note and held it in front of him.

"You and this are two of the things that are incomprehensible to the human mind, if humans find out about your existence. They will do everything in their power to find out everything about you."

"What's so bad about that? Besides, we shinigami don't really know much about ourselves nor the Death Notes. What makes you think that humans would make any difference?"

"It's true that humans are foolish, but it's even more foolish to think you can't be outsmarted by one." I mean seriously, have you taken a look around yourself? Every fucking day, you are surrounded by social manipulators and you haven't even taken to account a human manipulating a shinigami?

"Plus the fact that if L does find out about the Death Note's existence, it'll harder for people like me and Kira to move, I mean it's already hard enough that L knows that we need a name and a face in order to kill." I sighed in frustration.

I pass by him and plopped the notebook on my desk.

"So we're not going to give the Death Note back to Light?" Ryuk asked as he loomed behind me.

"Oh he'll get it back, just not in the way he planned it to be..." I said turning to the shinigami, letting a grin spread on my face.

I sat on the desk then pulled out the pages that I've been hiding and then placed them at the right side of the notebook, then I started to write down names and their causes of death. God, I forgot the feeling of writing in the Death Note (or at least the page).

Then my writing began to slow down, I stopped writing completely after the fourth person's cause of death.

"Ryuk?" The shinigami in question perked up at the sound of his name.

"The rules of the Death Note says that those who use the Death Note may never go to heaven nor hell. But you said that people don't go to any of those places, instead they go to the... 'Nothingness' was it?" I turned to him and he simply nodded.

"Do you think... That after all of this Kira crap is done, you'll be satisfied?"

Ryuk was silent for a few seconds, probably thinking about how to reply.

"Sure but with my lifespan, it probably won't be that long before I get bored again..." He answered with a laid back tone.

A chuckle escaped my lips.

"Me too. I also think that after all of this is done, I'd just get bored again..."

I turned away from the shinigami and stared blankly at the Death Note to my left.

"You know, the whole reason to why I decided to continue writing in that notebook is far from the reason why I first decided to write in it..."


	29. Chapter 28: An Explanation

My eyes fell upon the empty pages that I've been keeping for almost a year.

"The reason why I continued to write is because I hated my life, not that there was anything horrible in my life, the only thing ever truly horrible in my life is the day Kaa-san died."

I started reminiscing the day I first heard about her death, it hit me pretty hard when I first found out. Then I remembered the day of her funeral, I kept myself from crying and decided to look forward and move on.

That's what she would've wanted anyway.

"After her death, I thought that my life would change forever, a brand new Takeshi!" I laughed humorlessly as I put my hand on my forehead, remembering the time when I was hopeful for the changing in my life.

"But nothing changed." I muttered with a sigh.

"I still did the same things I would've done if Kaa-san were alive. And that's what I absolutely hated about my life, the never changing mundaneness of it."

At the time, I thought that would meet someone that would change my life. It didn't happen, my whole life I never gained any real friends except for some playmates and some people that just want company.

"I've always been fighting this mundaneness ever since I was twelve when I first found out that my life isn't worth anything like the millions of people in the world that are meant to live, die and be forgotten."

I looked at the shelf that was filled to the brim with game cartridges and mangas.

"I always loved manga and videogames ever since Tou-san bought one for Nii-san, he was so busy trying to keep up with school that he only got to use it during vacations. I never really understood why I loved them but finally had a reason to why I did when I became twelve, those were my only escape from reality."

I love how the main character gets to be in such a fascinating world and gets to overcome challenges and make bonds with others and have the thrill and excitement of an adventure.

"Though they brought me wonders beyond my imagination, I still had to return to my boring life because I have responsibilities to fulfill. I was very antisocial when I was a kid and the only reason why I talked to other kids was because they had the same interests as I did."

It was fun talking about games and manga when I was in middle school then slowly people started to grow out of it. At the last year of middle school, I was ridiculed for having otaku tendencies but I really didn't care, it's not like you'll remember who they are when you grow older...

"It was only when I started highschool that I started being "open" with other people, thinking that it's a new start. It was fun meeting new people but none of them came close to knowing me personally, they only knew what they saw." I glanced at Ryuk who, surprisingly, was still standing behind me and was probably still listening.

"Then a few months after Kaa-san's death, I became loud and showed my more comical self. I was tired of waiting for something to happen, so I decided to do it myself."

I remember the first day I took the spotlight. I was on roll for a whole week, adding witty comments during discussions, innuendos whenever sensei told us to do something, turning their words into something dirty when being scolded. It was also one of the reasons why I was only at seventh and never any further.

"It was fun but I knew that it won't be long until the mundaneness comes back. I had to find something, anything that I could catch my interest!"

I remember when I began to lose consistency, I wasn't a very creative person even until now. I started to become desperate, I tried a lot of things from spreading rumors to flirting with men, I didn't care!

Just anything to keep away my boredom!!!

"Then I met him..." A hopeful smile was plastered on my face.

"Light Yagami." Then turned into a sinister smirk.


	30. Chapter 29: How it started

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense, the italics just disappeared for some reason...** **Anyway, the italics are basically Takeshi's narration and what's happening in real time and not memory lane.** **Please enjoy the chapter!** _"I remember when I first met that bastard..."_

Am I the only one that wishes this class would never end? Probably... Unless you have a major crush on sensei, which is gross cause he's in his late forties, married and also has kids our age.

My head turns to the window that was at my far left and saw the guy next to it looking through. God, if only I was that guy right now then I would at least be able to find some sort of distraction from the bullshit in my brain...

Luckily for me, the bell rang and everyone began to flood out of the classroom myself included.

You know, I've been thinking about jumping off the roof today. At least I could a new experience out of that plus make my head shut up for good.

But if I do that then I would be dead. No longer alive, no heart beat, no conscience. Just a hunk a flesh that can either be placed inside a box, burned to a crisp and scattered over my game consoles, or be used as fertilizer.

If I die now then someone's gonna come in and do something super awesome that everyone's gonna love while I miss out on all of the fun in fucking purgato-

 _"I was lost in my thoughts when I accidentally bumped into someone."_

All of a sudden, my whole body hits someone. I recoiled in momentary panic however it seems that that moment of panic was enough for my feet to lose its balance and make me fall to the floor.

"Ah! Are you okay?" A voice called out as I tried to make sense of what happened.

I looked up at the source of the voice and there stood a guy with brown hair and eyes, he's also quite good looking. That's what other people would most likely see...

 _"It sounds exaggerated but when I first saw him, it was like he was a god among men. He was surrounded with this weird aura of sophistication, so much so that it's almost inhumane but what intrigued me the most were his eyes. Dull, hollow, and dead almost as if he doesn't have any other purpose than to walk among us..."_

"I'm so sorry." I snapped out of my daze when he spoke.

"No, no, it's fine..." I rubbed my cheek and got up from the floor.

"Aren't you a bit too polite for a punk?" He chuckled lightheartedly.

Oh yeah, I tried being a delinquent for this week. Didn't really turn out great, their groups won't accept me and this applies to every group ever. The social butterflies, the nerds, the athletes, the club people, no one would accept me! I'm the only real gamer that exists in this campus.

"It's fine. They didn't even need to think twice about not taking me in..." I replied with a sigh.

"Wait a minute, weren't you the one that was hitting on that one couple a few days ago?" He asked.

Oh right, that. I've also come to realize that I'm really bad at flirting. with- well... just about anyone really. Let's not talk about that.

"What can I say? The guy didn't like me hitting on his girlfriend so I hit on him instead and so I got a hit in return! Kind people those two..." I said the last part sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He laughed. It was empty... As if it was only to keep appearance.

"Well, I have to go now. Nice meeting you um..."

"Takeshi. Takeshi Ryuta." I replied and held out my hand.

"Light Yagami." He smiled and shook my hand. How plastic that smile looked.

 _"Our meeting was brief, it wasn't anything special or noteworthy. Hell, I even forgot about him. But for some reason wherever I go he would always be there, like a magnet or chain was linking us together or something."_

I was going up to the roof when I see a familiar bowl of brown hair for the fourth time today.

"Stop following me..." He states, stopping in his tracks and facing me.

"Really? I thought you were stalking me."

"I can't be stalking you. I'm ahead of you." That sentence infuriated me a bit but it was true, why should I be mad?

I waved him off then went on my way, which was the same route he was going.

"Didn't I tell you to stop following me?" He remarked.

"I'm not following you, I'm just heading to the roof."

"Why?"

"Why are you so adamant on knowing?" I shot back at him.

"No reason." He replied.

"That sounds suspicious, you know..."

"And you sound like you're doing something dangerous. Again..." He fires back.

"Look, I'm just a man who loves video games and joking around. Is that really a sin, officer?" I said, poking fun at him.

"Sure..." He rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit at the inside joke.

"But seriously, why are you not in tennis practice or something?"

"Oh, I quit..."

"Woah, woah, woah. What?!" Where's this coming from all of a sudden?

"Yeah, you didn't know? I quit after I won last week."

"Sorry, I wasn't there. I was having an all-nighter that day." I explained sheepishly as I scratched the back of neck.

"What about you? Why are you going to the roof?"

"Well you see, I am the one and only leader of the roof top club!" I exclaim with pride.

"Roof top? And here I thought you were a gamer. I guess I was wrong about you making a gaming club..." And that pride was immediately crushed. Damn, why haven't I thought of that before?

I slumped my back and sulked for a bit but immediately recovered after I realized something.

"Hey! You haven't told me your reason of being here."

"Oh. I was asked to meet someone on the roof..."

"What a player! Getting all of them girls!" I whooped but he clamps my mouth and proceeds tell me to shut up.

We soon got to the roof, I settled down over by the left side while Light approached the girl that had been staring down onto the world below.

I shut them out as I stared at the orange sky.

 _"'Kami, if you're there. If you can hear me. Please do something, help me. I'm dying here...' That's what I said. Of course, nothing happened but little did I know that he did hear me in his twisted and fucked up way..."_

I snapped out of my daze when I caught the eye of a girl running away however she wasn't crying, she was giggling.

"Whoa man, what did you do?!" I exclaimed turning my head towards him.

"I politely rejected her unfortunately I don't think she saw it as a rejection." He answered sheepishly.

"I think she's going to put cameras in your room later..." I comment as I approached him.

"I'll make sure that I check for those." He said amused.

We both went down the stairs, now it was back to where we started.

"You know. You can go out with me if you want." I said as I tried my hardest to sound seductive. What I got was full blown laughter, it almost sounded psychotic.

"I see now why you got hit on the face. You're terrible!" He chuckled wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hey! I'm still learning, alright? I know how to talk just not how to talk dirty like you." I pouted. But it seems that what I said caused him to be embarrassed.

"Wha- I don't talk dirty!"

"Ok, then you're just Mr. Smooth Talker then." He gives a nod of agreement.

There was another pause of silence before I broke it.

"No but seriously, how about we hang out? I can show you a whole bunch of places in the city!"

He looks at me for a moment before, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to refuse. I still have to keep up with my studies and I don't want them to stack up."

"Alright, suit yourself..." We've already gotten to the bottom floor at this point.

"I'm going ahead, later Yagami-san!" I shouted as I had already gone ahead of him.

I think he said goodbye as well but right now... I don't really care. I'm not giving up just yet.

 _"I didn't know why I asked him. I just did and then it became a routine, I would ask him out, he would refuse. Later, I had already forgot the reason to why I asked him out but it was probably to relieve my boredom or something."_

 _I turned to Ryuk._

 _"I thought that I saw something in Light and I thought that I was wrong. But now?" A giddy feeling rumbled up my throat causing me to giggle._

 _"I'm glad I never gave up on him..."_


End file.
